From Past to Present
by jessica pearson
Summary: When a woman from Harvey's past comes to visit, Harvey is determined to keep her in his present. Harvey/OC.
1. Seven Years Ago

**A/N: I'm still a bit new to this. Please be nice. Also, this is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own. **

**Disclaimer: Suits isn't mine. Though I wish it was. I don't own anything.**

_August 27, 2012_

Harvey Specter walked into his office feeling quite down despite the case he had just won. His emotions were once again taking over. He rose from his seat and walked over to close the blinds. He needed time to himself. He needed to be alone. He needed to think, to breathe.

When the blinds shut closed, Donna Paulsen had to fight off the urge to come in and ask if he was okay. He wasn't. Donna glanced at the calendar resting at the corner of her desk. She smacked her head lightly. How did she forget? She wasn't supposed to forget this day. His blinds would always close at some point on this day. Every year, Donna observed. And every year, she saw the same thing. The sound of heels tapping lightly caught Donna's attention. She looked up and saw a familiar face. A familiar face she didn't expect to see. Not on this day, especially. The sight of the woman in the black tight dress and killer heels became confirmation to Donna that her boss wasn't going to be okay anytime soon.

Donna didn't say anything; she just stared at the woman in front of her. "I'd like to see Harvey," she said with a sense of authority in her voice. The woman slightly reminded her of Jessica. "He's busy." Donna responded. She expected her to leave at that, but the woman was dead set on seeing Harvey. "Please, Donna, I need to see him." Donna caught goosebumps at the sound of her name coming out of the taller woman's mouth as she stood. "Wait here," she said, putting a hand up. Donna entered the office quietly. "I'm sorry," she said almost in a whisper. "She wants to see you, Harvey. I don't know what to do." Harvey looked up at her and shrugged, "Send her in." Donna looked at him, horrified. "Are you sure?" Harvey nodded slightly. "It's fine, Donna." Donna nodded, walked out and sent the woman in. It was about to get real for Harvey Specter. "Charlotte," he greeted, with a forced smile. "How are you holding up?" she forced a smile as well. "What do you think?"

"I think you look like a mess." she chuckled softly. "I wish I could say the same about you. You look gorgeous." Before Harvey could even come closer, the woman took off and walked at the back of the office to admire the gorgeous view of the city. "I always loved New York. There's just something about the hustle and bustle of this city." she said quietly.

Awkward was an understatement. Harvey couldn't say anything more. He vividly recalled the images of the woman in his home, in his bed, wearing his shirt, drinking his coffee, breathing his scent. He missed her more than anything. She was a woman full of wonderful things. He could never forget the feeling of her arms wrapped around his neck, her hair touching his arm lightly, her lips pressing down on his. "Harvey, I know you followed me." He knew. He knew that she knew but he chose not to say anything. She placed her purse next to the basketballs on one side of his office. "You know, I didn't mean to shut you off that night. I guess I just didn't expect that you would run after me." The possibility of her coming back after exactly seven years never really crossed Harvey's mind. In fact, he never thought that she would ever come back. "You thought I didn't love you so you didn't expect it," Harvey said quietly.

"You said it a couple of times Harvey and I believed you." He kept thinking about the mystery that he somehow failed to unravel over the course of their relationship. He couldn't stop thinking about her even though she was just a couple of feet away from him, trying to get another word out of . Finally, Harvey responded, "Then, why'd you leave?" Charlotte looked at him, tears threatening to fall. "I never felt it, Harv. You kept saying it, and I kept believing you, but that night in Central Park? When you told me you loved me for the hundredth time, I stopped believing. I was never your priority, Harvey. I was hardly anything to you."

"You were hardly anything to me? You were everything to me, Charlotte. Do you really not get that you're the reason why I look like horseshit just rained on me? Do you really not get that the reason why those blinds are closed is because I need to be alone today? Seven years since the day you left."

"They're blinds; they don't really mean anything, Harvey. That doesn't make me feel loved by you at all." Harvey slammed his fists on the table. "Fine, you want to play it like this?" he stood up and walked over to the other side of the spacious office. "I didn't come here to toy with your emotions, Harvey. I didn't come here to screw you up even more either." she said, picking up her purse. "I never meant to break your heart, Harvey, but I hope you realize that running away wasn't that easy for me either because I loved you more than anything." she went for the door, but Harvey caught her arm before she could even push the door open. He took a step towards her and pulled her closer. To his surprise, she complied, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling in for a kiss. He pulled away and grinned.

The sound of knocking startled them both. As if on cue, the two basically dashed to the nearest chair and acted as natural as possible. Jessica walked in with a case file in hand. "Oh, were you in the middle of something?" Harvey shook his head no. "Hi, Jessica," Charlotte greeted. The older woman smiled and walked over to give the woman a hug. "How long have you been back?" she asked, smiling. "Five hours," the brunette responded with a soft laugh. "Oh, how long are you going to be around? We should catch up." Charlotte glanced at Harvey and turned her attention back to Jessica. "I came here thinking I'd be flying back to Canada after less than 24 hours but a certain someone owes me dinner. Lots and lots of dinner. Oh, and yes, I'd love to catch up. " Jessica smiled and looked at Harvey. "Harvey, pro-bono." Harvey smiled and watched as the woman left.

For the first time, Harvey was happy enough to take a pro-bono and he surely wasn't going to pass this off to Mike. "You took a pro-bono without complaining, that's a miracle." she teased. "You okay with take-out? 9pm, my place? I'll have Ray pick you up." Harvey winked. Charlotte nodded. "Dinner in bed?" she asked, making her way to the door. Harvey followed, holding the door for her. "Dinner in bed," he called out. Donna looked at him suspiciously. He shrugged.

_Best day ever._

**To be continued. Reviews are love. x**


	2. Like Old Times

**I *still* don't own Suits. :(**

_August 28, 2012_

That particular night was easily one of Charlotte's favorite nights in New York. Though she wasn't able to really feel the atmosphere of the city that night, she did enjoy the ride to Harvey's penthouse and all the things that happened right after that. She rolled over to the other side of the king sized bed before completely opening her eyes. She stood, tugging on the sheets tighter to have something to cover her up while she looked for something to wear. She eyed his shirt from the corner and picked it up from the floor, buttoning it halfway up.

Charlotte knew she'd find Harvey in the kitchen reading the paper. She walked in and twirled for him as he examined her up and down. Her long brown hair fell perfectly down her back even though she had just woken up. Harvey smiled at the sight of the woman in his shirt. "I just sent Ray to your place to get you a fresh set of clothes, he should be back soon." Charlotte ran her fingers through her hair and let out a soft laugh. "Good morning to you too," He set a mug full of coffee in front of her and went back to his paper.

"Last night was phenomenal," she smiled and brought the cup to her already pursed lips to take a sip. "That was amazing, Harvey, probably the most fun I've had in quite a while." Harvey folded the paper in half and looked at her. "We can go for a quickie right now." he offered with a grin. Charlotte shook her head, "Harvey? Can I ask you something?" He nodded. She took another sip of the coffee and allowed the heat of the liquid to warm her throat before talking. "Why didn't you give up on me? Seven years is an awful long time, Harv."

Harvey smiled. "You want to know why? I half expected that you would come back and snap at me and I'd find a way to get you to right where you are right now." Charlotte chuckled. "Where we are right now is your kitchen. You waited seven years to take me to your kitchen?" Harvey laughed. He always loved her witty side. "Back in my arms, actually." Charlotte hit his chest playfully. "Is this what seven years did to you? What happened to the little Harvey Specter shell you got going on before?" Harvey bent over the counter and stole a kiss from the brunette. "Still there. Hey, I have to go get ready for work. You sure you don't want to join me in the shower?" Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, I know you can shower on your own, Mr. Specter. I'll be here waiting for Ray to come back with my clothes." Harvey disappeared into his room slightly disappointed.

Just as Charlotte found a comfortable position on the leather couch, Ray graced the room with his presence...and well, her clothes. She took the dress from Ray and walked into Harvey's room. Feeling satisfied with the way her dress looked inside what used to be her part of his closet; Charlotte turned and walked back out to join Ray. "You want anything? Coffee? Anything?" Ray shook his head. "No, thank you. Please tell Mr. Specter that I'll be waiting downstairs." Charlotte pulled out a chair and asked for him to join her. "Ms. Montgomery, can I ask you something?" Charlotte nodded and waited for his question. "Why did you wait years to come back?" Charlotte shrugged. "You know, I guess that's why I came back. It's because after seven years, I still love him and I needed to know that he at one point he at least felt the same." Ray smiled. "He still feels that way." Charlotte couldn't help but smile. "He still feels that way." she repeated.

"Ray, thanks for staying a bit. I have to go get ready. Do you mind?" Ray stood and straightened his jacket. "No, not at all. I'll be waiting downstairs." Ray headed for the door. Charlotte walked to Harvey's room and sat on the bed, waiting for him to come out of the shower. He was out in five minutes, naked. Charlotte couldn't help but stare at his masculinity. She was in awe at the sight of him, to say the least. "Like what you see?" he laughed, making his way towards his closet. She watched as his face changed at the sight of her dress on the hanger. "Like what you see?" she mocked him playfully. "Reminds me of old times," he said, pressing his naked body closer to hers. He snaked his arms around her waist. "Oh, God. The little thing in your office, Ray picking me up, you welcoming me with a glass of red, dinner in bed, your shirt waiting for me on the floor, you reading the paper, coffee, and you offering me a quickie in the shower. Exactly like old times." she grinned, pulling away from his touch and leaving a soft kiss on his lips. "And just like old times, I'm going to take a shower while you and Ray wait for me in the car because just like old times, I'm carpooling with you." she said, taking her clothes off on her way into the bathroom.

Harvey Specter watched from the car window as Charlotte made her way towards the car. "Where are you off to?" he asked, greeting her with a kiss as soon as she was settled inside the car. "Home to catch up on sleep for a little bit." he smiled, thinking they both needed to catch up on sleep. "What time should I have Ray pick you up tonight?" he asked. "No need for that. I'll see you at Pearson Hardman later on," she winked, leaving him a soft kiss. "Thanks for the ride!" she said, getting out of the car and into his door. Harvey rolled down his window and called her name. "Fine! Thanks for last night." she laughed and watched as the car drove away.

_x~x~x_

Charlotte arrived at Pearson Hardman at 5pm after a peaceful stroll around Central Park. She was greeted by the receptionist and a couple of associates who passed her by. Then, there was Louis Litt. Louis cornered her and began to interrogate her. Asking her a lot of questions, specifically about why she ended Harvey's misery. Charlotte shrugged almost after every question Louis shot at her. Louis called her _Harvey's slut_. She had no idea what made him say that. It took a lot of willpower to stop herself from introducing her hand to his face with a slap. Jessica saw them as she was walking back to her office. She walked over to the two and asked Louis to leave. Charlotte thanked the older woman and proceeded to Harvey's office where he was busy talking to Mike about a case.

She smiled at Donna on her way in, who gladly opened the door for her. "Oh, hey you!" Harvey greeted, looking up from the folder Mike had just handed him. "Oh, right. Mike, Charlotte. Charlotte, Mike. He's my associate." Charlotte shook his hand and watched as Mike evacuated the office. "I didn't expect you to be here so early." he said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hmm, I just got back from a stroll in Central Park and figured I could come by early. If you're busy, I can come back later." Harvey shook his head and watched as she headed for the door. He closed the file folder and followed her out. "You know, Louis cornered me while I was on my way to your office. Asked me why I came back, why I ended your misery, why I was dumb enough to come back for a bastard like you. Even called me your slut. Thank goodness Jessica was there to shoo him away." she mentioned while they were standing in front of the elevator doors, waiting. Just like that, Harvey rushed to Louis' office as if he had just stolen the last cookie off the jar.

**Oh, how I love cliffhangers! Kidding. I hate them! Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get a review or two for this one. Just want to check if you guys are still reading. As usual, reviews are love. x**


	3. Peace of Mind

**A/N: We're already on the third chapter and Suits still isn't mine. Quite a disappointment, I'd have to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

_August 28, 2012_

Charlotte ran after him, hoping she could catch up just in time to stop whatever he was going to do. She followed him inside Louis' office and watched as he gave the man a warning. "You come after her one more time, Louis, I will kill you." Louis looked up from his file and rolled his eyes, causing Harvey to go into a complete outburst. He grabbed him by the collar and forcibly pulled him up, slamming him against the wall to the left. Charlotte stood helplessly in front of them, begging him to stop.

Charlotte was on the verge of tears. It seemed like forever. Harvey punched Louis, making the poor woman cringe on her spot. Harvey walked out, pulling her with him, completely ignoring Jessica, Hardman and Donna who were standing in front of the office, shocked. She pressed the stop button once they were inside the elevator and began talking her mind off. "I'm more hurt than flattered, to be honest. If that's the way you're going to be, I should just leave for good. It doesn't work this way. It just...It can't." Harvey's right fist was throbbing. "Charlotte, can you not for a second?!" he said with a raised voice. She took his swollen hand into hers and kissed it softly. "I'm so sorry." she whispered, though she wasn't really sorry. "I shouldn't have told you that. I really shouldn't have." Harvey jerked his hand away and pressed the stop button once again. The single press of the button made the elevator move violently downwards a bit. "Don't follow me." he said as he walked out. For the first time, he wanted to be away from the woman.

The truth is, he blamed her for that moment of rage. He wouldn't have done what he did had he not loved her to no extent. Harvey thought that he had turned psycho waiting for her to come back; and so, he blamed her for that as well. He blamed her for the bricks on his shoulders at that very moment. He blamed her for everything he went through over the past seven years. He blamed her for being so damn beautiful. He blamed her for stealing his heart away. He blamed her for life in general. He blamed her for so many things but he can't seem to hate her for long. She was his rock and everything in between. No matter what he blamed her for, he can't lose her again.

In fifteen minutes, Harvey was back in his penthouse; alone. He told Ray to give Charlotte a call and find out where she was and pick her up. He opened the door and stepped into his place. He could still smell her perfume. He could still picture her in his shirt or in his shower. Harvey walked into his room only to find a small white box on top of the king sized bed. He took the card on top of it and opened it. Her handwriting. God, he missed that.

_Saw it this morning and thought of you. X_

He opened the box and pulled out a simple black silk tie. He couldn't help but smile at her gesture.

A few minutes later, Harvey got the call he somehow dreaded. Ray was not able to find Charlotte. He told him she wasn't answering her phone and every one of his attempted calls sent him to voicemail. "She could be somewhere, anywhere. New York is huge." Ray said coolly. Harvey thanked him and told him to head home for the night.

Central Park was Charlotte's favorite place in all of New York. She used to walk around to find her peace of mind in that place when Harvey couldn't manage to find a slot for her in his busy schedule. Seven years and 364 days ago, she broke it off here. She told him she felt as if he couldn't be himself with her and more than that, she told him that she had been nothing to him but a booty call. She hoped that leaving and never looking back would give her a fresh start; a new life. A new life away from the man she loved most. She was wrong, though. Canada offered so much for her. She loved the place almost as much as she loved New York. However, Canada didn't have Harvey in it. And whether she liked it or not, she needed Harvey.

Charlotte looked back when she had planned not to for the sole purpose of getting Harvey back to her life. Hell, she loved the man more than anything. She _needed _the man. Charlotte didn't want to make him feel that she ran away again. She just wanted to escape for a little bit; nothing more, nothing less. She sat at the very same bench they were at when she broke the relationship off.

In a way, she was thankful that Donna was a great assistant. He wouldn't have known then that she had run off to Canada had it not been for Donna's exceptional skills. Shutting Harvey out was the best thing she could think of on short notice. She loved him but she needed to feel the same from him. She ended up hurting herself because she didn't want him to hurt her. She didn't want to look at him so negatively.

Harvey had finally arrived at Central Park. He was ready to talk, ready to open up completely, ready to get her back successfully this time. "I knew you'd be here," he said, taking a seat beside her. He was now wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. She smiled. She loved seeing him out of his suit. "How did you find me?" she asked, pulling her legs closer to her body. "Nine years ago, we had an argument at your place. You fled and didn't come home. I found you here. Seven years ago, when you broke it off. You ditched our date night and I found you here. This is your spot, Charlotte. You come here when you want to think. You come here when you need peace. I know that." He grabbed her hand. She noticed how tight he held her. "What was that back there?" she asked quietly, obviously referring to the Louis incident earlier that day. "I don't know. I guess I lost it." Charlotte nodded in agreement and said nothing more.

"I think I'm going to get fired for that or something." he said truthfully, breaking the silence. He did feel like his career was sitting at the edge of a cliff. "Jessica won't fire you." she said rather confidently. "Yes, but Hardman would. Louis is Hardman's pet." Charlotte shook her head. "I'm so sorry. I guess I shouldn't have told you what Louis had said and done to me. It wasn't important anyways. It wasn't worth it."

"Oh believe me, it was worth it. Louis is a douche. He needed that." Charlotte laughed. "Right, but you don't deserve whatever Hardman's going to do to you in punishment for beating the hell out of Louis. It's just too much, Harvey. You might lose your job because of me, for God's sake." For the first time, Harvey was okay with losing his job. He was okay. He was going to be. As long as he had her by his side. "Hey, do you mind if I stay at my place tonight? I think it would be best. Just tonight." she said, taking her purse and standing. "Of course. I'll see you in the morning?" he said, standing up to give her a kiss. "You will if you come to my place in the morning." she laughed, giving him a hug. She started walking away when Harvey called out, "Thanks for the tie!" she laughed.

* * *

**I haven't started on the fourth chapter and I'm back to being busy starting this week so I can't promise an update soon. Please be patient with me. Hope y'all are still reading and enjoying. As usual, reviews are love. x**


	4. Is it forever?

**A/N: I'm back! Suits isn't mine~**

_August 29, 2012_

The next morning came by quickly for Harvey Specter. Which was a good thing, because he was looking forward to seeing his muse. He stepped on the front porch of the lawyer's million dollar mansion and waited for her to open up. It didn't take long for her to open the door for him since she was ready for the day. She wore a pink top and a high-waisted pencil skirt. She ran to the master's bedroom and took her purse.

She was nervous, to say the least. What if Harvey loses her job because of her? He could always come to work for the firm she left behind when she chose to return to New York to give Harvey another try. The firm she worked for may have been the biggest firm in Canada but it was nothing compared to Pearson Hardman. And besides, Harvey would rather stay at home than leave. Even if he did want to leave, her firm had one too many partners already and a damn good managing partner. They had no senior partner spot for Harvey and no managing partner spot for Jessica who would surely follow him as well. God, she might not forgive herself if Harvey loses his job.

She was rather relieved when she walked into Pearson Hardman with Harvey without being greeted by the associates or anyone else, for that matter. The power couple walked to the office only to be greeted by Jessica, who had made herself comfortable on his office chair before the two even arrived. "Are you here to fire me?" Harvey asked in a somewhat challenging tone as he and Charlotte took a seat on the leather couch. Jessica shook her head no. "Suspend you, actually. Hardman left me no choice, Harvey. It was either I suspend you or we call the partners and vote. If we do vote, and Hardman gets his way, you _will _get disbarred for beating Louis up." she said sternly.

Charlotte cringed at the sound of the word 'disbarred'. God, she was so scared. "How long?" She knew she wasn't supposed to be sticking her nose out on his job but she was, afterall, the cause of the suspension. "Two months," Jessica replied, looking at the brunette. "That's good, right? We can fly out to Canada. Go to Paris. My mom wants to meet you. That's good, right?" she panicked. Two months was two months too long. Harvey nodded. "Paris sounds wonderful but your mother? Not ready for that, baby. Not until I get a ring on your finger." he said, winking at Jessica. Jessica held a hand up. "Hey, hey! Slow down, Specter. I have yet to catch up with this little one and you're already talking about rings." Charlotte laughed. "Even if he proposes now, I won't say yes until we get some time alone just the two of us, Jessica."

Harvey laughed. "I'm not even worried about the two months, to be honest. Though I'm worried about you, Jessica, you can't come around begging me to come back after a few days." he said, grinning. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Harvey. I think you two should get going. I have a client to meet in 15 minutes. Charley, make sure he doesn't come back to work early. Hardman will kick his ass if he does." Charlotte nodded and grabbed her purse, leaning in to give the woman a kiss on the cheek. Harvey left a kiss on the older woman's cheek as well and led his lady to the elevators.

"So, you didn't get fired." Charlotte was relieved, to say the least. "No, I didn't. Two months is good, don't you think? I finally have time to spend with you." he said and followed her as she stepped out of the elevator doors that had just opened. "You might regret saying that, to be honest. I'm going to be so crazy about you that when you have to come back to work, I'd have to keep you locked in a closet." she laughed as she got in the car. "As long as you make sure I don't regret anything."

Harvey's home was home to Charlotte. She still held the spare key card he mailed her four years ago in desperation. The key had been one of the many contents of a package Harvey sent to her nearly three years after she'd left. Whether she liked it or not, and she did like it, the penthouse was home. And it felt like one. Finally, she had come to terms with the fact that Canada hadn't been one of the best life-altering decisions she's made. Though it improved her work ethic, the place drove her insane. She took out the key before he could even move his hand to take out his. Harvey watched as she opened the door to his apartment with the key in shock. Charlotte glanced at him and pushed open the door, entering the spacious place one step at a time.

She sat on the arm of the leather couch in the living room and watched as he made his way to her. "Two months is a really long time, baby." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She brought a hand up to his cheek and stroked it. "It is," she smiled, pushing him back slightly to make room for her to stand. Harvey returned her smile with a grin, "Move in with me, Charlotte." She took stood in front of him, not knowing how to respond.

Charlotte weighed out the pros and cons in her head, hoping he wasn't in a rush for a response. Her head brought her back to the time he first asked her to move in with him. It was two months into their budding relationship and she was quick in saying yes. Well, it didn't turn out so well, didn't it? She thought that agreeing to move back into the penthouse with him after less than a week would only ruin what they're trying to rebuild. She was pretty sure it wouldn't turn out so great if they move too fast. Her previous marriage was rushed. The thought of the failed marriage made Charlotte realize that that was one important detail she should talk to Harvey about. Jessica was the only one in New York who knew that she was married. In fact, she even flew down to Canada to watch her walk the aisle. Tucking a stray hair away from her face, Charlotte replied, "I don't want to turn down a lovely offer but there are more important things that should be discussed before we step into something as big as this. A lot has happened in seven years, Harvey. We can't go around pretending we know each other so well because the truth is, we don't. We missed out on a whole lot, Harvey."

Harvey sighed. "All the information you want regarding the past seven years, they're yours. Just ask. I'll tell you whatever you want to know, Charlotte." She sighed in response. He just didn't understand it. "It's not that easy, Harvey. The last time turned out so horribly. I don't think I can put myself through that again. I want to make sure that before I do a life-altering thing like this... I want to make sure that this..." she gestured at her surroundings. "I want to make sure that this is forever and that this is where I'm really supposed to be. I want to do it right this time."

She noted that he looked disappointed. "But, listen. Just because I'm not moving in doesn't mean I won't be staying here a lot. I'm heading out with Ray to pick up a bunch of clothes from home for when I stay the night and you, my dear, should start clearing out my space in your closet." she grabbed her purse and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.


	5. spilled beans, gifts, and babies

**A/N: I skipped a few months because the plot I set was getting more and more pathetic as I read through it on a daily basis. I keep telling myself "I'm going to write today." but because of the pathetic plot, I always end up doing something else. So fastforward to a couple of months, and Christmas time is here. Welcome back, friends and readers. Merry Christmas and hopefully y'all would have a lovely New Year's day celebration in a few days! :) **

**s/o to Carla x**

Harvey Specter never really celebrated Christmas. But Charlotte Montgomery loved Christmas. And so, as December was nearing, Harvey took time off work to help decorate his apartment with ornaments that he himself never really liked. But the smile on his girl's face as she watched him put up the last silver Christmas ball on the tree was priceless. He did everything he could to make Charlotte's favorite holiday preparations worthwile and he was quite successful.

Charlotte Montgomery was just getting the last of her Christmas shopping done with Jessica Pearson when she realized she forgot to get something for the most important person on her list. "I still haven't gotten Harvey anything. Did you get him something?" Charlotte asked calmly as she and the older woman entered Macy's. "I got him something, of course." the woman said, not missing a single beat to her perfect walk. "Charlotte, why haven't you moved in with him?." the managing partner asked. Charlotte smiled and responded, "I don't want to ruin this. What we have now is special. It's more than what it was the first time around." Just like that, Jessica Pearson let it go and dragged the woman to the Armani store to help her pick something out. Charlotte ended up not getting anything for Harvey. When they had finally gotten everything else they needed, Charlotte headed back to her house and Jessica back to Pearson Hardman to finish the last of her paperwork for the day.

"Babe, you okay?" Charlotte asked as soon as she opened the door to the apartment to see Harvey pacing back and forth in the living room. She set her purse down on the kitchen counter. "You're not okay," she answered her own question, walking closer and grabbing him by the wrist, forcing him to stop and look at her. "Harvey." she said, slightly turning down the volume of the thoughts going through his head. "You never told me you were married." he said pulling her hand away from his wrist. "You never told me you were married. You never told me." he raised his voice.

"I was seven weeks divorced when I came here. Harvey, I never thought I'd have to revisit that horrible experience until the day you asked me to move in. Fifty-five days. I was married for fifty-five days. He loved me, but I didn't love him, because I loved you and I still do. That's what it is. So fuck you if you hate me just because you're too damn stupid to realize that I was married fifty-five days and fifty-four of those I spent thinking about you." she said calmly, grabbing her purse from the counter. "No. You don't get to leave. Not this time." he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You don't get to leave because you're mine. You're mine again. And that's what's important to me. I don't care about anything else. I don't, Charlotte. I love you, and I love you, and I love you."

"You don't always tell me you love me." she pointed out.

"I was saving it for another occasion but..."

"You screwed up raising your voice at me like that."

"I did, and I'm sorry."

"Shh. I should be sorry. I should have told you. You deserved to know. I owed you that, Harvey." she looked at him dead straight in the eyes. He was about to melt when she placed a soft kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arms around her neck and let him return the favor. "Come on, I got you something." he pulled her to _their _room and grabbed a medium-sized box from the nightstand, handing it to her. She watched as she took a seat and opened the box to reveal a stunning Leger dress. She grabbed his arm, "I didn't get you something that could fit in a box." she said, gently placing the dress back in the box. "I did, however, get you every single article of clothing in my house. That is, of course, if you let me."

"Are you saying..."

"I'm moving in," she said with a big smile. He pulled her up and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. He lifted her up and spun her around with the biggest smile on his face. She leaned down to kiss him and he complied, allowing her tongue to explore his. "Jessica asked why I hadn't moved in before I realized I hadn't gotten you anything yet. I told her I didn't want to ruin what we have. Then I realized I was being stupid. We went to Armani to find something you would like but nothing from the store would satisfy you and I knew that. So we walked away from the store and I called Ray to take me home and I packed my things and told him to bring them here later tonight."

"And here I was thinking I got you the best damn gift,"

"Watch me work Leger when I fix my clothes in your closet, then." she said with a grin. "Oh, you're going to love me working in Leger. Speaking of working in Leger, Jessica offered me a partnership at the firm and I just might take this baby on my first day."

"Speaking of babies," Harvey said. He never really thought of having kids until he met Charlotte. He promised himself that he would father her children. He wanted to have a child so badly not because he wanted to take on the responsibility but because he loved her to death. He loved her so much that he was ready to have a mini-Charlotte even though he wasn't. She, on the other hand, wasn't ready at all. Charlotte Montgomery is a perfectionist. She wasn't going to let another failure slip through. Besides that, she just wasn't ready to see little Harvey Specters running around. One Harvey was enough for now.

"No."

"Please?"

"No. We'll talk about this when we're ready."

"Charlotte."

"I know you want to settle down and you want to have a kid and you want to hire a nanny and shop for little clothes and you want to explore daddyville. But Harvey, we're not ready. You, especially. You work more than you sleep, for God's sake. When we're married, we'll talk about this. And I'm going to consider carrying a baby for nine months. But for now, we're not ready. We just got back together. So please, just drop it."

"Fine. Charlotte Andrea Philippa Montgomery, marry the shit out of me." he said, pulling out a ring from his pocket.

"Harvey."

"I'm serious. I love you, Charlotte." He got down on his knee to show her how serious he was.

"Harvey..."

TBC.

**Christmas. Oh, Christmas! Enjoy!**

**I accept Christmas gifts in the form of reviews, thank you very much. :D**


End file.
